


Never Done

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right of All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8176) by Katsuko. 



> Written for and inspired by Katsuko

Starscream had only just finished the energon Skywarp put in his hand. He could have sworn he had not set his systems for recharge more than ten kliks prior… and there was Thundercracker with a hand on his air vent and shoulder, trying to pull him to his feet.

"C'mon, Star. Thrust is refusing to let Hook near him, but his canopy's shattered, and he took shrapnel in the chest plates."

"So run-down," Starscream managed, getting a soft reassurance, but he kept moving.

He had a patient waiting, and that was more important than recharge. Thundercracker would protect them all.


End file.
